


灵魂弹孔

by Alemorsomeoneelse



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemorsomeoneelse/pseuds/Alemorsomeoneelse
Summary: 没什么需要注意的，一个偶遇而已。
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	灵魂弹孔

有些人答应给黄毛小兔子写可爱的东西，所以就有了这篇东西。

//年龄对调，时期对调预警//  
//意味着马歇尔发迹比科尔森晚年龄也比他要小，各个方面来说都是个小孩子//

周六的早晨不同于以往，街头玩闹的孩子也想睡个懒觉所以史密斯太太的花园格外安静。她想着，也许在夜里她的孙儿和其他家人会带着派来跟她度过一个愉快的平安夜晚，因此她得把家里好好装点一番，让壁炉充满孩子们喜欢的圣诞气息。正当她的脑子里充满麋鹿和槲寄生编成的美丽花环时，她瞥见一个年轻人在晨间独属的清朗阳光下行走，不像她见过的任何年轻人，他蹬着一双看上去已经穿过有些日子的运动鞋，宽大的上衣几乎要盖住他的膝盖，整个人晃荡在街上像是个漫无目的的痞子一般，这是白天里少见的景象。称其为男人倒不如说他是个男孩，一头金发的光泽在阳光下看上去十分的不自然，像是发黄的落叶，与街景倒是构成了一幅和谐温吞的景象。  
男孩叫马歇尔。他搬来这个街区的原因不仅是因为房价的低廉，更多的是这里安静。前些日子他遭遇一些让人难过的事情，像是把他轰出家门的母亲和与女友的背叛。但这对他都算不了什么，音乐是他仅剩下的东西。尤其是当他把笔握在手中时他能感受到源源不断地力量自精神深处传来。昏暗的台灯下他经常可以连续工作上五个小时而纹丝不动，他的母亲在清洁地板时会借着这个名义把拖把狠狠的冲他砸过去，紧接着两人爆发大吵，门廊响起脚步声，母亲的某个男朋友从睡梦中醒来了，带着浑身的酒气做出不清醒的决策。  
马歇尔大抵是受够了这样的生活，便在一个早晨带着仅有的纸笔和生活物件以及一些打工攒下来的钞票离开了源源不断的对他施行精神虐待的家庭。事后他回想起来还会浅浅的露出一个微笑，并表示这是“底特律混蛋”逃离原生家庭所惯用的技俩。  
总之他没在回去过，即使信箱里塞满了纷飞的纸片他也总是抽出其中的几张来观看，大部分的被他反过来写上歌词和旋律。而墙角堆着的那些，他不拆，也不动。上面统统都是一个署名，潦草，混乱。他知道打开也不会有什么好结果，那是他母亲的笔迹。  
这双手曾经将他抱出摇篮，举高。也曾在他夜不归宿的第一次时给过他巴掌，在他丧气之时拍过他的肩膀。而现在这双手逐渐变得皮包骨头，只是因为她的主人已经彻底的掉进了酗酒和吸烟吸毒的深渊，也许这手再也无法给他以温暖和怀抱，也许，马歇尔从未珍重过的家庭就在这双手第一次拿起海洛因时碎裂。

他走在街头，迷迷糊糊的想着，今天是周六，本不应当出门，但他在家里储备的食物已经耗尽，所以不得不出来再买一些。路边的便利店因为平安夜的缘故几乎没有一家是敞开的，大抵都在像是史密斯太太一样为家人准备火鸡和姜饼人吧。但马歇尔知道他什么都没有，等在家里的不过是一张弹簧床垫，一台老旧的电视，还有一张简易的桌子而已。没有人在家里等他，而他本人则是像占有领地的野蛮动物，一旦入住一个区域便用自己的物件将它凶猛的占有。墙上贴着颜色不同的海报，画着猩红色的字迹。字母混杂着几行让人不爽的脏话呈现在那面看上去即将要倒塌的墙上，那是马歇尔在回家的路上捡来的涂鸦颜料画的。”S”,”M”,”l”,”N”....像是玩拼字游戏，他拆开了自己的名字随意组合着，有趣的效果让他发出轻笑。原本颓丧灰暗的墙在这一刻染上了些生活的色彩。

“马歇尔马瑟斯来过。”

墙大声宣布。

墙还爱我。

马歇尔马瑟斯这么想。

在走出三条街区后他选取了自己需要的东西和可能需要的东西夹在腋下，走到收银台前掏出了口袋里的几张皱巴巴的纸钞递准备递给收银员。这时排在他前面的人似乎出了状况，收银员的表情开始变得不耐烦，与马歇尔前面的人争论起来。他本就没打算去看发生了什么，反正这都与他无关。但他们争论的时间太长，而收银台里外的两个人似乎都没有让步的打算，好吧，这可就跟他有关了。他决定说点什么。

“你们他妈的吵个鸡巴？出什么毛病了？”

他的声音比他自己想象的要大，收银员和在他后方闲言碎语的人顷刻闭上了嘴。而站在他前面的人就像条被打死的鱼，就在那人直愣愣的转过头来看他时，他才发现，对方也染了一头不自然的金发，只是比自己要长些，且乱七八糟的看上去像是某个垃圾场里走出来的拖把狗。近乎纹到脖子的纹身在马歇尔眼里就是扭曲的鬼画符，但还有些莫名的引人注目，他不得不多看了男孩两眼。

又是一个傻逼。

马歇尔这么想，表情没有一丝波澜，甚至没有浮现出应有的厌恶。他关于掩藏自己的情绪，这让他在说唱的场合里近乎难以捉摸，也近乎冷酷的让人发怵。

（“Shady？他就像是....有些精神疾病一般。”）

看过他表演的朋友们这么说。

他的欲望，他对更大权力和更广阔空间与绝对自由的欲望，强的几乎要撑爆他的身体。他就是想要更好的住宅，更多的钱，更漂亮的妞，以及一个泳池的黄金，这有什么错吗？一个底特律的痞子，这有什么错吗？放在几个世纪前他甚至有可能出海成为海盗，不过，某种意义上来说，说唱歌手的确像是海盗一样豪放张狂。

也许在未来他需要更多的物质安慰才能填平欲望的沟壑。

而当欲望的沟壑填平了呢？他又该何去何从？

科尔森贝克来自克利夫兰，充满阳光和野蛮小子的混乱城市。自幼时踏入这个环境的第一步他就预想到了自己将会面临着长期的社交问题。瘦长个儿的男孩见了谁都是一幅笑盈盈的模样，看到什么动作都要模仿上两下，也是因为这点得以使他以极快的速度适应了离开埃及后的生活。他觉得英语有趣，也觉得说唱好玩，经常反戴着帽子扎进黑人堆里与他们打成一片。

同样的，在圣诞夜像科尔森这样的普通男孩也应当给女友买一束花作为礼物，但在收银员灵活的手指敲打着付款数码后科尔森接起了电话，随着一阵争吵之后他的表情由木讷转为了沮丧，抬头时方才意识到收银员的双手停在机器的键盘上方满脸迷惑的盯着他。胸牌上写着“Smith”。他看了看身后，刚刚似乎好像有人说了些什么？是这个小个子吗？此时正排在他身后的家伙蓝色的瞳孔里倒映着他的脸，愤怒的像是要把他整个人燃烧殆尽。颧骨高高突起，为整张脸添上了一些凶恶的气息，嘴唇紧抿着似乎在酝酿下一句脏话。  
哦，就是他。出不了错。

科尔森本想为自己耽误的这几分钟的时间向身后等待的每一个顾客道歉，但他的女友刚刚打电话职责他上周没有记得他们的十三周纪念日，在一番口舌之争的解释无果后，女友愤怒的挂断了电话，那句“我们他妈就到这里，分手了，不要再出现在我的眼前！”如雷贯耳，竟让他有些头晕目眩。现在的女人是怎么回事？他想。  
小个子的神情让他看的不爽，同时又找到一丝认同一般，鬼使神差的，他没有跟任何人道歉，，而是径直的付了花的钱走出了商店，抱着这堆五彩斑斓的东西靠在门口刷好的白墙上点上了根烟。

风很大，几乎要把他的夹克给穿透。科尔森缩了缩脖子，把领子立了起来。他也不知道自己在等谁，街上悄无声息，甚至都没有行人或是车辆穿过。灯光如同万花筒，在几乎落幕的夕阳底下不合时宜的亮了起来，像在等待夜幕落下。法桐的枝叶闻风而动，叶子旋转着与烟灰一起落在他的脚下。一股莫名的力量冲上了他的脑袋，几乎要把他撑破，思想会变成喷泉，从他的头顶汨汨的流出吗？

他终于感到了实质性的寒冷，由心底而至。

现在他需要些什么来维持平衡。

刚刚的金发男孩抱着一个纸袋慢吞吞的走了出来，瞧见靠在墙上的科尔森便迅速认出了这是刚刚那个耽误他时间的混蛋，眼神不由的再次恶毒了起来。这个讨厌鬼，他是怎么回事？不应该在入夜前赶在一切发生时回到那该死的“家”跟他的好朋友和家人过个甜蜜的圣诞夜吗？他是怎么回事？身后源源不断的涌出人，皮鞋和靴子踩过地上的落叶。直到科尔森把烟头碾灭在墙上，烙出个黑色的洞时他才反应过来自己已经盯着这个神经病有一会了，运动鞋先移动了起来并准备离开。

“等会，黄毛。”

科尔森率先发声，朝他大跨步的走过去，把花塞到抱着纸袋的男孩空余的另一只手里。他穿的很厚，但鼻尖冻得还是有些微微泛红。配合上迷惑的表情和充满敌意的蓝色眼睛，场面格外好笑。

“你拖拉了他妈了个逼的太久了。”

马歇尔当然是指他在刚刚收银台前的所作所为，柜员是最后一个走出商店的人，天色逐渐转为浓厚的深紫色。显然他也要回家过平安夜，待到这时候已经是极限了。将卷帘门放下，他转过头，看到两个年轻男孩面对面站着，矮个的那个较为苍白，怀里抱着牛皮纸袋里的杂物和非常大捧的，跟身形不符的花束。

那是他们店里在售卖的最昂贵的款式，用了大马士革玫瑰作为核心插花。花语是：“沙漠中的泉眼，灵魂的弹孔。”

“所以用这玩意跟你道个歉，不好意思。我也没有预料到会发生这样的情况。”  
科尔森耸了耸肩道：“更多的原因是，我没法让这些美丽的东西活下去，我已经没处可去了。”

“关我屁事。”  
马歇尔呛了他句，准备骂出一连串的脏话时瞥见Smith半跨在自行车上，一脸震惊的看着他们两人。瞬间马歇尔的脑袋里拉响了警铃，无名火冲了上来。他最讨厌别人对他投以意味不明的目光，并且将其划归为歧视。没准他们在心里他妈的咒骂着什么呢，老子跟这人可没任何关系啊。因此为了自证清白，马歇尔连说了三个no并对着Smith大吼大叫了一番。对方只好举起一只手示意“与我无关，我知道。”踏上脚蹬子快速离开了店门。

“你把他吓跑了，老兄。”科尔森笑的上气不接下气，顶着对方鄙夷的神情拍打他的肩膀。熟练的就像他们是认识多年的老朋友。

“滚吧你还是...”

此刻，只想来便利店买回自己日需的马歇尔脑袋嗡嗡作响，他抱着团来历不明的植物站在一个傻逼的对面听他胡言乱语，离谱的是，他感到自己的心竟然前所未有的轻松。太阳沉进西头的大路，路灯底下每呼出一口气都是清晰可见的。科尔森做无所谓状摆了摆手大剌剌的转身离开，渐远的脚步声带着夹克背后的标志逐渐模糊在落叶和风里。

“玫瑰能抵得上你宝贵的几分钟，别忘了这玩意是我送你的。”

干巴巴的声音像是被刀片削过，听上去有一些凄凉的自嘲。

马歇尔站在路灯底下，借着光他有些近视的眼睛也能清晰的看到贺卡上的字，以及夹在旁边仓促塞进的一张收银小票。秋风将那张纸条卷起，吹落在地。马歇尔没有去捡它，只是无动于衷的站着，实现集中在地面上卷边的小票背面写下的红字，醒目的像是一声贴在耳朵边的呼喊。

“节日快乐。马瑟斯先生。”

绵长的季风如同水生植物的气根一般蜷曲，它们来自北方，要到西南的温暖之地去，要穿过沙漠和高山，穿过时间和季节奏响转换的音乐。浅短的草坪因为温差已经挂了露珠，发出沙沙的响声，白色的一片像是夜幕中行游的白鲸，就像他的主人一般消失在尽头。

蓝眼睛的男孩依旧不为所动，影子在路灯底下长的像是一把折刀。


End file.
